L'aube balaie les mauvais rêves
by Zachanariel
Summary: Tous deux ont perdu un être cher. Tous deux ne supportent plus leur entourage. Et dans ces points communs, ils s'apprivoisent, balayant les mauvais rêves de l'autre. [Hermione/Jasper]
1. Prologue

_Hooooy ! Me voilà de retour ( off : Tu vas quand même pas leur jouer un mauvais tour, si?) Non ! . (off : Dommage u.u). Hrem. Bref. Aujourd'hui je débarque avec le prologue d'un crossover Twilight/Harry Potter dont l'idée m'est venue quand je venais de me réveiller. Ouais, ouais... Imaginez-moi, roulée en boule sous mes couvertures, avec juste les yeux entrouverts qui dépassent, et qui me redresse soudain en criant « J'ai une idée ! ». Et marrez-vous. Ou suggèrez que je suis bonne pour l'asile, au choix._

_Sachez que certaines morts ne me convenaient pas dans Harry Potter, et ce depuis le tome 5 déjà. Oui, Sirius. Pour moi, il méritait de rester en vie. Donc voilà. Mais je vous laisse la surprise des petites modifications que j'ai fait subir aux deux histoires. Et mon récit se passe un an après le tome 7, et aussi un an après la fin de Twilight. _

_Bien sûr, je ne suis pas propriétaire des univers de ces deux romans. Non, je ne fais que les emprunter à JK Rowling et S Meyer pour satisfaire mes pulsions sadiques. Muahahahaaaaaarkh !_

_Enjoy !_

Les nuits du Londres moldu n'étaient faites ni de silence ni de ténèbres. Cela ne m'avait jamais dérangé, jusqu'à cette année. La guerre était finie depuis un an. Nous avions consacré la fin du mois de juin, puis ceux de juillet et août à étudier en prévision de nos ASPICS, repoussés à la dernière semaine avant le début de l'année scolaire. Ceux de notre promotion avaient eu ces deux mois et demi pour se remettre à niveau, pendant que les adultes reconstruisaient le monde sorcier. Kingsley avait été élu définitivement Ministre de la Magie, et ses réformes n'avaient que du bon. Sirius, que nous avions tous crus mort, avait été retrouvé dans un marécage anglais. Il semblait, selon ses dires, qu'il était resté en stase pendant plus de deux ans, et qu'il s'était réveillé, nu, affamé, confus, au milieu de nulle part. Il avait dû, sous forme de chien, chasser pour retrouver des forces, afin de transplaner. Quelle n'avait été la surprise d'Harry, quand son parrain était apparu, vacillant et toujours aussi habillé qu'un ver, au milieu du salon où il discutait avec Kreatur !

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Sirius s'était remis de deux ans passés derrière le Voile Noir, le monde sorcier se consolidait, les moldus oubliaient les attentats qui les avaient secoués, et nous avions tous eu nos ASPICS... Alors pourquoi n'étais-je pas heureuse ? Pourquoi me réveillais-je en hurlant et en pleurant chaque nuit, au Square où j'avais élu domicile, dans les bras de Sirius ou d'Harry ? Pourquoi les bruits de la nuit me terrifiaient ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas allée chercher mes parents en Australie ? Parce que je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais su que j'oublierais le goût du bonheur dès que le rayon vert avait jailli de la baguette de Greyback dans « sa » direction. La mort de Ron Weasley avait tout balayé. Je l'aimais – même s'il m'insupportais parfois. Et si Harry aussi avait été triste, lui avait pu se reconstruire avec Ginny. Mais pas moi. Moi, je n'avais le souvenir que de nos rares baisers maladroits mais sincères, de son odeur de chocolat, de son sourire quand il me regardait. Et je m'oubliais.

Harry tentait pourtant de me remonter le moral, avec l'aide de Sirius surtout. Ils cherchaient à me divertir, à me tirer un sourire, à me faire voir du monde. C'était inutile. Je m'enfermais dans mes souvenirs, et il me semblait toujours « le » voir du coin de l'oeil, à la limite de mon champ de vision. Mais quand je me retournais, il n'y avait personne. Alors Harry en eut assez. Avec Sirius, il décida que je devais changer d'air. Il chercha, grâce à ses relations, une famille d'accueil moldue, sur le sol américain, qui accepterait d'héberger une une jeune fille contre payement régulier. Et il trouva, dans une bourgade des États-Unis nommée Forks. Le shérif local, Charlie Swan, acceptait de me prendre sous son toit pour une durée indéterminée. D'après Harry, il se sentait seul depuis le mariage de sa fille, une certaine Isabella. J'avais un peu protesté, pour la forme, mais au fond je pensais qu'il avait raison.

C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais, en cette nuit trop bruyante, trop illuminée, à vérifier que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour mon départ. Livres, chaudron, ingrédients pour potions, plumes, parchemins, encore plus de livres, bref, tout ce qui me liait à la magie avait été fourré dans mon fameux sac en perles, et caché dans ma chaussette. Ah, les bonnes vieilles astuces. J'avais cependant laissé là mes robes de sorcière, je n'en aurais plus besoin. Par contre, j'avais reconstitué complètement une solide garde-robe moldue, que j'avais empaquetée, avec une trousse de toilette et divers objets moldus, dans la grosse valise qu'Harry m'avait laissée pour plus de commodité. Je m'étais vêtue d'une chemise lavande à manches courtes et d'un pantalon de jeans. Et dans le secret de ma poche magiquement agrandie reposaient ma baguette et mon écusson de Gryffondor.

Un coup discret à ma porte me fit me retourner. J'invitais la personne à entrer. C'était Sirius, qui portait un petit paquet emballé et enrubanné. Il me sourit gentiment, venant s'asseoir sur mon lit.

**- Tu ne nous en veux pas d'avoir décidé sans te demander ton avis ?**

Ah, cette question. Je m'en doutais. Je décidai de répondre franchement :

**- Je vous en ai voulu un peu au début. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était une plutôt bonne idée. Et puis, il y a une communauté sorcière à Seattle, si je me souviens bien. Je ne serai pas totalement coupée du monde.**

**- En effet. Et ceci**, ajouta-t-il en me tendant le paquet, **t'aidera sans doute beaucoup. **

Intriguée, je me saisissai du paquet, mes doigts martyrisant le pauvre papier rouge avec des oursons dessus qui alla rejoindre mes pieds sous forme d'une boule toute froissée. Dans ma main reposait désormais un téléphone portable encore emballé. Je sautai au cou de Sirius en le remerciant. Je n'avais pas utilisé de téléphone depuis des années. Ce modèle avait l'air récent mais, Dieu merci, il avait encore un clavier. Je n'aimais pas ces machins tactiles que les jeunes avaient de nos jours. Comment ça, vieillote ? Dois-je vraiment rappeler que j'ai passé plus de sept ans dans un monde qui s'éclaire encore à la bougie et aux torches ? ... Voilà, je préfère.

Sirius savait que je ne dormirais pas cette nuit. Mon sommeil s'était réduit au fil des mois à la limite de ce que mon corps pouvait tolérer. J'avais dormi deux heures la nuit dernière, ça me suffisait. Je ne voulais plus voir, comme à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, « ses » cheveux roux et « ses » yeux bleus. J'avais trop donné. Je me rappelais encore de sa voix qui ne m'avait jamais dit « Je t'aime », de ses bras qui ne m'avaient pas assez enlacée, de ses lèvres que je n'avais que trop peu goûtées.

Nous discutions, le parrain d'Harry et moi, assis sur deux fauteuils près de la petite cheminée de ma chambre. Cet endroit me manquerait, il était si chargé de bons souvenirs. De douloureux souvenirs. Sirius m'assura qu'il avait acheté le même modèle de portable pour Harry et lui, et me donna les deux numéros, notés sur un parchemin, ainsi qu'une carte SIM encore emballée. Il me dit qu'il avait, en mon nom, souscrit à un abonnement, afin que je n'aie pas à m'occuper du rechargement de mon forfait. Je me jurai de le rembourser un jour, quand j'aurais un travail régulier. J'avais converti la moitié de la récompense de mille Gallions offerte par le Ministère pour Services Rendus aux Communautés Magiques et Moldues en dollars, et envoyé le reste dans un coffre de la banque sorcière de Seattle. J'étais prête à partir. N'est-ce pas ?

_Voilà pour le prologue. Et le chapitre un ne tardera pas. Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à mettre une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! _

_Pour les fans de « Je suis Ombre », ma fanfiction sur le fandom Naruto, le chapitre 8 arrive, mais j'aimerais l'écrire avec soin car il marque un tournant décisif pour l'histoire._

_Et pour ceux qui ont aimé ces deux fictions et qui en veulent plus (Off : Plus, plus, toujours pluuuuuuuuuuuuuus!) je vous invite à aller lire mes one-shots, respectivement sur les fandoms Amour Sucré, Death Note et Vocaloïd, en attendant que je publie une suite à l'une des fictions susmentionnées. Oui, j'aime les mots compliqués. Et je vous aime aussi. Beaucoup. Tous. Même toi, là-bas, qui veut m'assassiner à coups de pantoufles sur le front._

_Oniriquement vôtre,_

_Zachanariel_


	2. 1 : Arrivée

_Hoy ! Voici le chapitre premier de « l'aube balaie les mauvais rêves ». Je vous avertis dès maintenant, je n'ai pour l'instant pas beaucoup de temps pour poster, mais je ferai, pour vos beaux yeux (et vos belles reviews ~) de mon mieux ^^. Merci à vous tous !  
_

_Bien sûr, sur ces quelques semaines, je ne suis pas devenue la propriétaire des mondes d'Harry Potter et Twilight. Rowling et Meyer ne font que me les prêter, histoire que je calme sur eux mon sadisme aussi démesuré que l'inutilité de la cervelle d'un wesh, et surtout histoire que je ne les torture pas elles dans le but ô combien tentant de leur voler leurs créations._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Je jetai un regard à la foule qui bondait l'aéroport de Seattle. Après presque une minute de recherche, je repérai enfin un homme aux cheveux et à la moustache noirs, en uniforme de police, qui tenait une pancarte où mon nom était écrit en lettres capitales. Je l'interpelai avec un sourire timide :

**- Charlie Swan ?**

Il me sourit à son tour, un sourire gentil mais embarrassé :

**- Tu es Hermione Granger. Viens, ma voiture est garée près d'ici.**

Je hochai la tête. Il avait l'air aimable, droit dans ses bottes, mais pas très causant. Tant mieux, je ne l'étais plus non plus depuis l'année précédente. Je montai à la place du mort, comme l'appellent les moldus, et posai ma tête contre la vitre alors qu'il démarrait. Il faisait gris mais ne pleuvait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'embouteillage, aussi avancions-nous de façon assez fluide. Je restais plongée dans mes pensées, tournées en cet instant vers Harry et Sirius, qui me manquaient déjà tous les deux. J'avais un peu peur de l'oisiveté et de la solitude qui ne manqueraient pas de m'étreindre si je ne trouvais pas vite une occupation à Forks.

**- Le voyage s'est bien passé ?**

Le chef Swan profitait d'un feu rouge pour tourner la tête vers moi. Ses yeux sombres me fixaient, mais ne me mettaient pas vraiment mal à l'aise. Je lui répondit de la manière la plus concise possible. Je veillai à ne pas me trahir. Bien sûr, j'avais transplané, c'était plus facile, plus rapide, et m'avait permis de passer un petit bout de journée avec le trop peu d'amis qu'il me restait avant mon départ. J'avais revu Luna, Nevilles, Teddy, Ginny, une dernière fois avant ce que je savais être une très longue période. Je m'étais promis de ne pas rentrer à Londres avant d'être totalement remise, et au vu des cauchemars que je faisais, ça prendrait du temps.

**- Tu sembles jeune pour partir à l'autre bout du monde toute seule.**

**- Je le suis. J'aurai dix-neuf ans en septembre prochain. Mais j'ai terminé mes études plus tôt que je le devais. Donc j'ai décidé de voir à quoi ressemblaient les États-Unis avant de me décider sur mon choix de carrière.**

**- Je vois. Tu as l'air aussi mûre et réfléchie qu'on peut l'être à ton âge. Peut-être même un peu plus. Donc ça ne me pose pas de problème.**

**- Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir permis de loger chez vous pour une durée indéterminée. Nous ne nous connaissons pas, après tout.**

**- Oh, tu sais, je suis très seul chez moi. Ma fille s'est mariée il y a un an et demi maintenant. Et puis, ton frère - Harry, c'est ça? - m'a assuré que tu n'étais pas une mauvaise fille.**

Pour justifier la recherche d'une famille d'accueil en mon nom, Harry s'était fait passer pour mon frère auprès du chef Swan. Ça ne m'avait pas posé de problème, car après tout, voir Harry comme un frère ne m'était pas difficile, au contraire. Il s'était conduit comme tel avec moi depuis la fin de la guerre. Je m'étais aussi rapprochée de Ginny, sa fiancée depuis quatre mois, alors que nous n'avions pas vraiment su nous entendre lors de notre scolarité. C'étais étrange, comme les gens pouvaient être changés par la paix et l'amour... Hein, Ronald ? Je me secouai. Hors de question de remettre ça. J'avais assez de difficultés comme ça. C'était si dur d'oublier...

**- Nous voici arrivés.**

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Nous étions devant une petite maison, qui me faisait un peu penser à Square. Sa façade vieillotte était décrépie, mais ça ne me déplaisait pas. Je voyais une clôture, qui entourait un petit jardin pris dans le gel. C'est simple, mais, vraiment, ça me plait. Je laisse un petit sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

Nous entrâmes, puis nous nous rendîmes dans le salon. Petit, simple, mais néaanmoins chaleureux. Oh, sans doute cela ne se voyait-il pas dans la décoration, dans les meubles un peu usés, mais moi, je pouvais l'apercevoir. Cet endroit avait une délicieuse histoire.

**- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.**

Il me guida et je le suivis, en souriant faiblement. Partir d'un pied nouveau, hum ? Merci, Harry, Sirius... Merci d'avoir fait cela. Là, tout de suite, je me sentais d'attaque.

* * *

_RAR ! \o/_

_maya31 : Merci, voici la suite ! ^^_

_Guest : Laaaaaay ! 3 Bhen écoute, j'espère que tu seras contente de cette suite, et j'espère aussi que le reste viendra bientôt :3 On a pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire quand on est rpgiste, je m'en rends compte, mais je lâcherai pas l'affaire ! \o/_

_nicky XYZ : Merci à toi ^^ J'espère que ceci de satisfera, parce que mine de rien, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire xD_

_Angel of the Paradise : Merci ! J'espère que tu seras satisfaite, et que tu voudras bien me donner un avis sur cette suite ^^_

_k : Comme tu le constates, je ne poste pas très vite T^T Non, on ne fouette pas ! T^T Promis, je ferai de mon mieux !_

_ : Je sais que je suis cruelle, mais tu aimes ça, je le vois dans ta tête xD_

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Oniriquement vôtre, _

_Zachanariel_


End file.
